


A King Has to Do What It Takes

by Noonehastoknow



Category: Warriors Orochi
Genre: Again, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Deepthroating, Electricity, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Inappropriate use of Ares's Tiddies, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Play, Tentacles, a single magic cock ring, an excuse to talk about god dicks, i dont understand you got these hot gods and you not make them bang, i just realized odin can probably just change his own dick to literally anything he wants, im making them bang, loki has opted out of this fic because there are no horses, mageick, posts this on fathers day oops, this just makes the zeus/odin fic seem like karma for odin, tiddy job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonehastoknow/pseuds/Noonehastoknow
Summary: Ares gets an offer to work with the Norse gods because he is mad and takes it. But getting gods of another pantheon to work with you requires some compensation. He has to give tribute to the Norse king of gods.





	A King Has to Do What It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy I do wonder how did Odin agree to work with angry edge war boy. He had to get *something*. WO4 didn't really elaborate on it. Oh well, might as well draw conclusions.

After being told off by some jerk mortal by the name of Cao Pi, Ares does his self-loathing by himself in the middle of an empty forest. He finds a tree to prop himself against as he continues to cry out his frustrations. Eventually, he finds the need to punch it.

“Curses...! Relying on the strength of mortals...! Why won't Father share what his intent with me...?”

Shuffling is heard behind him and he immediately turns around to see Loki standing a distance away from him.

“You...!”

“Yes, me.” Loki lightheartedly said with a smile. “I can see you are in a bit of a situation.”

“What do you want?”

“To offer you a deal. You see, I work for someone who might be more... say.... transparent than your dear father. We will offer you a chance to work with us instead of those silly mortals. And with our alliance, you can see to it that you become the new king of the Olympians.”

“You...? You can do that...?”

“Of course we can. After all, I serve the wisest and strongest of gods. Come with me, I will introduce you to my master.”

Loki turns around to begin walking off, leaving Ares to stand there, going over the offer through his mind before he makes the last-minute decision to chase after him. Loki, without turning around, says to him,”I'm glad you've decided to consider us. You will not regret it.”

“Who is your master?”

“None other than the Allfather himself, Odin.”

“Didn't he die during Ragnarok?”

“Nope. He managed to alter his fate and now he's alive. He's quite powerful already, so I'd suggest you pay your respects to him.”

“I see... Then surely he has the key for me to ensure I become a king of gods...”

As they walked, Loki holds out his hand in which a black energy swirls before the both of them to form a portal.

“This way.”

Ares looks at the portal and to Loki with suspicion, but still goes through with him. The portal takes them right into a dim throne room decorated in with Norse patterns and carvings of Vikings along the walls. Across from them sat a tall dark figure in an ornate stone throne. Loki approaches the figure and gets on one knee before reporting,”I have someone I'd like you to meet, Lord Odin.”

“I know. I can see him.” spoke Odin. “You are dismissed. I will speak with him privately.”

“Yes, sir.” Loki gets up to stride past Ares, but not before shooting him a little smirk.

“Have fun.” He says before completely leaving Ares's sight, which causes Ares to watch him go with a look of dread written in his face.

“Wait, what...?”

“Ares, come forward.” Odin beckoned to him.

“You already know my name?” Ares asked, walking closer to the throne.

“Of course I do. You Olympians love to make sure your names are known.”

“Loki said that you would be able to be more of use to me than the mortals I have to deal with.”

“Indeed he is right. But of course, after I help you, you must offer your help to me.”

“Which is?”

“Not now, but later. I will lend you my aid now for a little fee.”

“Do you want money?”

“No. I just need something that helps bind our agreement. Come closer.”

Ares is already at the edge of what's considered the boundary between him and the throne, yet Odin insists he come closer. There is now no space between him and the Norse god sitting in the throne. He could see Odin's eye scan him as if he were examining him for any defects. Within him, he starts to figure out what's coming next, yet he stays put.

“As expected of you Greeks, you have such a strong and defined body.” Odin reaches his dark hand across and runs a finger along the crevices of Ares' abs, tickling him a bit. Then his cheeks gain a shade of pink as the finger lingers around there.

“H-Hey, what are you trying to...?”

“Hm? Uncomfortable?” Odin pulls away his hand a bit, but has another one reach around Ares to grasp his ass, catching him off-guard.

“Ack!” His cheeks are now burning red as he sputters,”What the hell...?!”

“Hm, a little flat, but quite firm.” Odin retracts his hand and now has it go straight for Ares' crotch, which prompts Ares to jump back with his entire face burning red.

“What are you even doing?!”

“Touching is a part of seeing.”

“What are you trying to get out of this?!”

“If you are serious about us having an alliance, then you must be willing to give yourself to me.”

“....Give myself...?”

“I need it in order to see your resolve.” Odin gets up from his throne, standing several inches taller than Ares. He looms over him, staring him down with his one eye before asking,”Are you willing to show me your dedication?”

Ares meets his gaze and feels his stomach drop at the sheer frigidness Odin's eye gave off. But he could not bear to look away at the imposing, dark, and beautiful figure standing over him. The sheer power his aura gave off had him melting and he was not sure how. The sensation made the words “yes” flow out of his mouth effortlessly.

“Then come over here.” Odin said as he seats himself back on the throne, Ares returning to his original spot standing right in front of him.

“On your knees.” His deep voice made Ares obey without any hesitation. He suspects there must be a hypnotic effect in place, but he is deluding himself. There was no magic involved at all. It is his own will being bent under by the sound of his voice. A sleek black finger hooks itself onto the collar around his neck and pulls roughly.

“You already come with a dog collar.... How cute....” Odin yanks Ares up to his face using the collar. Feeling the collar press into his skin made Ares flush red again as he stabilizes himself by having his hands on Odin's thighs. His red face is noted by Odin as he held him face-to-face.

“This is a very mild thing I'm doing to you and yet you're blushing. You are still a young god, I see.”

Stilling holding him up by the collar, Odin has his other hand grasp a handful of Ares's crotch. Ares gasps at the sudden move and when he tries to lift his hand, Odin warns him,”If I can feel you lift one of your hands off of my legs, I will snap your neck.” Then he makes good on his threat by removing his finger on Ares's collar to have his hand now grasp his neck. The god's vice-like grip nearly had crushed his throat. It is harrowing to know that he can be easily killed, but the intense hold was just enough that it stimulated something in him. It was shameful for Ares to realize that he is getting off of being lightly choked.

The hand at his crotch lets go to proceed to gently pet the slowly-hardening bulge forming in his pants.

“How naughty... Now you are getting aroused at me threatening you... If only your father could see you now... How do you think he would feel? Ah, what am I saying? Your father would promote such perverted activity. But without a doubt, you wouldn't want him to know you are as much as a freak as he is. Or anyone really...” He sees his work is putting Ares at half-hardness.

“Hmm... I see... Still not in the mood... I can easily adjust.” Odin holds up his free hand and it splits into three parts before Ares's eyes.

“What the...?” Then his eyes widen as the splits spread up to Odin's shoulder. The split arm instantly transforms into three black wriggling tentacles that immediately wrap themselves around Ares's chest. They were slick and slimy like the real deal. One tentacle wraps around his neck, allowing Odin to let go of him while the other two place themselves so that the tips are in direct contact with his nipples.

“...!” Before Ares could say anything, the tentacle around his neck tightens its hold, cutting him off as the other two tentacles start flicking at Ares's nipples, eliciting a moan from him. He maintains a grip on Odin's thighs as he winces in arousal when Odin uses his non-tentacle hand to draw gentle lines on his increasing boner. Once his erection hit full peak, Odin uses a finger to pull off the fabric trapping it, exposing it for him to see.

“Oh, look at you.... You are making a mess of yourself.” He remarks, pressing a finger over the cockhole with overflowing precum soaking it. He felt it twitch with his touch and grins.

“You are simply begging to be touched, but I'm afraid I'm not letting you have that satisfaction.” Instead, he digs his sharp fingernail into the hole, watching Ares squirm in place. It was torture for Ares to be unable to remove his hands to touch himself, but he knew if he took his hands off, it's over. He tried to see if he could get off simply from the tentacles lightly choking and teasing his nipples, but it was just simply not enough for him.

“Please...! I need a little more...! Your hand is right there...!” He begged Odin, who has his free hand propping his head as he watched in twisted amusement.

He tsked at him. “I'm sorry, but you came to me needing assistance for one thing. You cannot just add another thing and expect me to do it.”

Ares had gotten used to the feeling of the tentacles, which Odin could see as he stopped moaning so much. He decides to turn it up a bit by electrifying the tentacles around Ares. The zaps that came first are from the two at Ares's nipples. Ares throws his head back moaning as the tentacles continue to administer light and quick shocks to his hardened nipples until they start to give him continuous currents that make his cock incessantly drool onto Odin's lap.

“Such a fun little thing you turn out to be....” Odin finally brings his hand over to Ares's aching cock, but not to touch, but to slip in a thin metal ring over the swollen length. The ring magically tightens to fit the new girth.

“Gaaaagh!” Ares cried out in agony. “What did you do...?!”

“That ring won't let you cum until I take it off. I haven't had my fill of you yet, so I can't have you tiring out just yet.”

“Then stop teasing me...! Hurry up and do what you want...!”

“But I am doing what I want.” His tone turns into one of wicked delight,”Watching the Greek god of war squirm like a little whore before me is simply euphoric!” Ares bends forward to contain himself just a little bit, where he sees Odin pull on the waist of his pants. There, he watches as his massive erection bursts free. His face contorts at the sight of it. It is much larger than his own dick in both length and girth. But at the same time, the sight of it made the tentacles on him feel so much better than before. He watches as those slender black hands glide along the pale fat cock and a newfound hunger slowly builds inside of him. The tentacles around his neck tighten and the ones at his nipples mercilessly squeezed his chest, continuing to rub at them with increased speed. He loses all self-control and makes all the lewd noises his body tells him to make.

“A lovely little specimen you turned out to be...! I simply cannot contain myself...!” Odin says as he strokes himself. He stops the tentacles at some point and removes them all from Ares, to revert them back to his arm. Ares remains obediently still, maintaining his position like a dog awaiting orders. It was clear on his face that he wanted relief from his pleasure, but this was not the time to let him have it.

Odin lets go of his own cock to command Ares,”Down.” Ares lowers himself, his face barely touching the hard pale cock.

“So eager, aren't you? You already knew what I wanted. Well, go ahead. Pleasure me.”

Without any pause in his movements, Ares wraps one hand around the throbbing length to give it a couple opening strokes. He leans more to be able take in the first few inches of the swollen head into his mouth, sucking lightly on it as he lets more of it sink deeper. The whole member is taken all in, all the way down his throat. His other hand taking hold on one of Odin's thighs as he bobs his head, letting the giant cock repeatedly glide in and out between his lips. From where he is, he could hear the quiet sighs and moans made by Odin as he continues to suck him off. He keeps going without any sign of stopping until Odin makes him by grabbing the back of his head to force his cock out of him with a lewd pop.

“That was expertly done. Now I'd like for something else.” Odin makes Ares bend back a bit as he shifts his own seating position so that he is able to lay his erection on Ares's bare chest. He places it so that it can be squeezed in the crevice of Ares's tits. There did not need to be any more instructions after this. Ares sees what he wanted instantly and lets Odin's hands grab his pectorals as he begins rubbing his slick cock in between them, the head constantly bumping up against Ares's mouth. In response, Ares, uses his mouth to land a lick on the thrusting head or take in the head itself to suck on.

Odin lets go of Ares's chest, commanding him to do it himself as he grabs the back of his head. The throbbing cock during the tit job speeds up, precum spilling all over his chest. There is a strip of leather across Ares's chest that Odin keeps rubbing against, but it didn't mean anything to him but rather added onto the sensation he had thrusting into Ares's tits.

He had no loud orgasm, but it was him make a significantly louder grunt before his cock shoots thick hot ropes all over Ares's face and chest. Taking hold of it, he aims his head to shoot more cum at Ares's face.

“Clean it.” Odin commanded for him, gesturing to his dribbling penis. Ares obeys by licking up the remaining cum on it.

“Am I... Am I done yet...?” panted Ares.

“No.” Odin has a hand stroke himself, showing off that his erection is still at full hardness. “I'm not satisfied. Strip.”

Ares obeys. In the minutes it took to take off his armor and clothes, he could see Odin watching without taking off his eye off him while still touching himself. Once he is bare naked before the Asgardian, Odin commands him,”Come to me, then turn around.”

As such with his instruction, when Ares has his back towards Odin, he felt his long fingers massage his asscrack, having his fingertip poke itself into the hole itself.

“I do not have any form of lubricant. But I have something that will suffice.” Odin has his finger turn into a small, slimy tentacle that he lets slip into Ares's asshole.

“Kmph!” Ares jerked back, questioning the cold slimy thing inside of him. The tentacle goes in deep, all the way down to start tickling his prostate.

“Aaaah....!” The wriggling made it a worthwhile feeling as Odin has the tentacle coat his insides with the natural slime it came with. He pulls it out, having his other finger test it out by inserting them into Ares to see how smoothly it goes in, hearing a light set of moans as he pushes further into him. Seeing how slick it is inside already, Odin pulls out his finger and reverts his tentacle one to normal.

“Now you may sit here.”

Ares moves back and lowers himself slowly, making sure he can make a smooth entrance. However, Odin takes hold of his waist and helps himself by guiding his head at Ares's asshole. Ares shivers at first contact of the large head at his entrance. He felt himself spreading apart easily as Odin feeds in the rest of his penis deep into him. The hotness inside of him hit him in waves and clenches tightly around it. His arms are pulled back by Odin as he begins his assault on his anus.

It was so much to take in. He needed to touch himself, but his hands are gripped tightly behind him. All he could do is moan lewdly as he repeatedly bounced on the king's dick. Every thrust raked his walls and the head always hit his prostate in the right way. How tightly he was around Odin allowed him to feel his cock pulsate each time it burrows deep in him.

“Ahhh... Ahhh.... Please.... let... me... cum.... I can't handle it anymore...!”

“That is not part of the agreement, so no. You keep whining like that and I will extend the time that ring will be on you by three whole minutes.”

Ares makes a whine and his anus is ravaged further by Odin as he manages to speed up his thrusting and increased the force. As Ares continues to bear it, he sighs as Odin's movements have completely slowed suddenly. He felt him twitch inside which followed up to the god's hot seed shooting inside of him until it overflowed.

“Now you may cum.” Odin reaches over to slip off the magic cock ring, causing Ares to yell out in relief as he unleashes a large thick rope out of his aching cock, followed by a couple more squirts that left him covered in his own fluids. Ares finds himself too weak to even remain sitting as he falls back, landing on Odin. Odin has to do the work of pulling himself out and lifting Ares off of him.  
  


“Well now, you will certainly see our help in your future endeavors.” Odin tells Ares as he puts away his spent dick. Ares catches his breath and sits up on the throne, asking,”So you will actually help?”

“Yes, I will be sure to make sure things work out for you to succeed your daddy. You have my word. As well as our little union. I look forward to our working relationship, Ares. Clean yourself off and dress. I will have Loki take you back to the parallel realm.”

“...” Ares gets up and notices he has left a little puddle of cum on the throne, lightly groaning to himself.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
